Particularly for convenience in packing in a carton with the other parts of a vacuum cleaner, it is desirable to have the wand made so that it comes apart in the middle. Heretofore, with wands provided with a sheath for electrical conductors, the sheath has presented difficulties in providing a coupling between the two parts of the wand which may be quickly and easily released but which assures a firm and secure connection.